Sonic: Year One The Fox, The Gem and The Hedgehog
by Joe Stalin
Summary: Part 1 of the Sonic: Year One series. This is the story of a rogue, a jewel, and a hedgehog. Miles Prower was just your ordinary con-artist and thief, before a chance encounter with a mysterious blue hedgehog turned his life upside down. Please review!


Greetings yall! Joe Stalin here, speaking from the terrible void that is writers block! After too long adrift, I've ventured back here with a new one-shot that'll hopefully get some attention before I start making more frequent updates on some of my older fics gathering dust in the corner.

This is just a simple story of the first meeting between a fox and a hedgehog, and how it changed one of them for the better. Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and this fic is made purely for enjoyment.

* * *

**How it all Began**

**or**

**The Fox, The Gem, and The Hedgehog  
**

This is the story of a rogue, a hedgehog, and a jewel.

How can I describe myself first of all to you? Well, first of all I have to get this out of the way. I'm a thief. Or at least I was. It's not exactly something I'm proud of. Well, not _now_ anyway. I've always been a thief, ever since I was old enough to walk, which is essential in this line of work as it involves a lot of running. I guess it all started when I was about nine. I'd had a less than charmed life, and I'd become jealous of all the stuff I'd seen which I could never afford nor hope to have. Expensive clothes, watches, cars, wallets as thick as paperbacks. For a kid growing up on the wrong side of the sticks, these were things that you could only obtain by being either one of two things- lucky, or a thief. And I was fortunate enough to be both.

The problem though was that I had expensive tastes. Still do. And when you're only picking the odd loose change and the occasional Rolex, it doesn't make for a lavish lifestyle. So eventually, I figured it was time to move up to the heavier stuff.

It's a well-known fact that conmen are only good at what they do providing there are enough people who are simple minded enough to let themselves be taken for a ride. Usually they're either one of the following- old and starting to fray around the edges, so rich that they don't miss the odd couple of thousand going missing here or there, or so completely useless with money that they shouldn't be allowed to carry it in the first place. And when I rose up to the big leagues, I met people from both these categories, and made a nice little profit at their expense.

Usually, I would meet them at parties that I had managed to wrangle an invite to (usually from the pocket of some poor sap at the door), get chatting with them, and by the end of the night I'd become a close friend who had a free pass to any future social event. And with these rich folks, the social calendar was almost always full. At the same time whilst at these fancy gala's should I happen to spot something that took my fancy, usually jewelery, all it would take was a quick flick of the wrist, and my pockets would by the end of the night be a lot heavier than when I had first turned up.

You're probably reading all this dear reader and must now be thinking me a nasty piece of work. And I admit it. I was an insensitive crook, taking advantage of everyone unfortunate enough to come into contact with me, and taking him or her for a ride more times than once. And I didn't care. I honesty did not care one bit. I wasn't a thief with a heart of gold. I wasn't a lovable rogue. I was a bad boy, and the only person I cared about was myself.

The night all that changed was similar to most I had experienced. A lavish party at some old rich guys mansion, a ballroom filled with people with so much money they didn't know what to do with it. How could I resist?

There was something out of the ordinary at this party though that set it apart from the others. The owner of the place, a Professor O. Pickle, had become the proud possessor of a rather interesting jewel...The Gaia Emerald. I'd read about it in a magazine once. Apparently it was one of the rarest and most sought after jewels in existence, and dated back to ancient times. There was a legend about it as well that I couldn't quite remember. But that was unimportant. What interested me was the price tag on the thing. Lets just say the words 'priceless' and 'six figures' came up quite a lot. If a jewel such as that happened to fall into the wrong hands, that person would be the luckiest pup on the planet. Rather apt then, considering I prided myself on my lucky streak.

I set off at about half past eight. I put on my best suit (black silk that highlighted my orange pelt). I'd been told I looked cute in it by various people at one time or another. Hey, anything to get an advantage. By the time I arrived the party was already in full swing. All I had to do was quickly flash my ticket to the burly security guard at the door, accept a drink from the passing waiter, and I was once again immersed in the world of the rich. There must have been over a hundred people in attendance, all of them showing off their own personal wealth. The ladies flashing off the countless jeweled accessories adorning their wrists and necks, the men in their silk tuxedos sipping whiskey from crystal tumblers. They made me sick, they were the sort of people who wouldn't normally give a kid like me a second glance. I had to be like them in order to become them, and every night I had to do that I felt dirty afterwards. That feeling never quite went away, no matter how much I tried to fool myself.

I put my now empty wine glass down, flashed an apologetic smile to the rich tart that had approached me, and made my way to the hallway.

I fobbed the guard off with a request for the bathroom. He pointed me away in the vague direction, and I made my way up the stairs, being careful to keep an eye out for any hidden camera's on the way. There weren't any, which surprised me considering how much effort Pickle had gone to in fencing the house off from the prying eyes of the public. Maybe he was like the other rich snobs I'd come across in my experience. Wary of the ordinary public and their sticky fingers, but completely at ease with their 'own sort'. After all, who would suspect a rich guy of stealing from another rich guy?

When I reached the top of the stairs I looked round at my surroundings. I hazarded a guess that a lot of the more valuable merchandise would be in Pickles' own bedroom, including the Gaia Emerald. If that was true, I could cut a few hours time and take the lot in one go. I noted with some interest the lack of lighting after the bright garishness of downstairs. I squatted down suddenly and squinted in the direction of the last room at the end of the balcony. I could have sworn something had moved, a faint tickling sensation on my cheek as a faint breeze rubbed the fur there.

Scolding myself for letting my mind run away with me, I slowly made my way to the nearest room and stepped inside.

The safe caught my eye immediately. How could it not? It wasn't like one of those modern safes built into the wall at eye level, or indeed one of those really old safes you'd find in bank offices. It was like a safe you found in an old style bank vault, heavy steel with a handle you had to grip with both hands in order to open. It dominated the entire wall, the steel finish glistening in the half moon light. I took a few moments to allow my astonishment to fade, before rolling up my sleeves and grasping the handle tight. Did I mention I was also a professional safe-cracker?

Tugging the handle, I was surprised when it gave way with a sharp screech of metal. I listened as the bolt lock clicked, and the safe opened up before me...

You ever get that feeling when something so bizarre happens that you have to pinch yourself to prove that its real? Well, that's how I felt when I pulled open that safe and a blue individual walked out, hand extended.

"Hey there, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. I was wondering when someone was going to show up"

I stood bemused as the blue hedgehog grasped my hand in a handshake, using it as a grip as he pulled himself out of the safe and sat down on the bed. I blinked several times to ensure I hadn't actually gone mad, or at least wasn't seeing things. The stranger, 'Sonic' apparently, watched me intently, waiting for me to say something, and the only think that came to mind was how minimalistic his attire was compared to mine. A pair of red and white sneakers and gloves. That was it.

"Miles Prower, I'm guessing?" he finally broke the awkward silence.

"How…?" I spluttered, trying to remember where my calm, give a damn attitude had gone. It had vanished. "How do you know my name?"

"It's written on your invitation"

I cast a glance down at the slip of paper poking from my jacket pocket. No way could he have made out my full name just from that. "Oh"

He flashed me a smile "I'm not the police, if that makes you feel any calmer"

"It doesn't, but…thanks" I managed to say, making sure my back was facing the wall just in case this strange hedgehog tried anything.

There was another silence between us, before a loud crashing sound from the balcony caught my attention.

"What was…?"

"The reason I'm here" He finished for me. "And the reason you're here as well, am I right?"

I cast a frown at him, but for the life of me I couldn't hold his gaze. There was something about those eyes that unnerved me for some reason, giving me the feeling that I shouldn't mess with this guy if I could help it. And yet, they seemed filled with warmth as well, an emerald green that glistened even in the dim light.

He ignored my look, and fished behind him into his long head quills. I tensed up as he removed a small white jewel that glistening in the moonlight.

"Looking for this were you?" he smiled at me, twirling the jewel in-between his gloved fingers.

I held back a gasp, all thoughts of the mysterious crashing sound forgotten. The Gaia Emerald, the jewel every conman and thief dreamed about, was sitting right in the palm of this strange blue hedgehogs hand. If I had been myself, I would have grabbed it and been halfway down the stairs before he had a chance to react. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. He stood up and walked towards me, the jewel held between index finger and thumb.

I licked my dry lips "You've…you've got the Gaia Emerald"

He flashed another smirk "Yeah. Pretty isn't it?"

I nodded slowly, my fingers flexing ready to make a grab. The ruff on the back of my neck stood up on end.

A sudden crack from the doorway brought me out of my trance, and my eyes widened at what I saw. Three figures were crowded in the doorway, features masked in shadow. Very…_large_ figures.

The hedgehog turned to face them, moving in to whisper in my direction "Unfortunately, your not the only one who wants this thing. They do as well"

The three figures flanked in the doorway were definitely not animal, that much I could tell. They topped me by at least five feet, dwarfing my already meek frame. Black metal glistened off their frames, sleek and deadly looking even from across the room. Razor edged claws flexed as they weighed the two of us up, vicious talons shimmering.

Did I mention that I'm terrified of robots?

Given the fact that three enormous robots had just appeared in front of me with every intention of ripping me apart whilst still alive, I was surprised at how well I managed to keep my cool. But any moment now I was either going to faint, or die on my feet of fright. The hedgehog just looked on in calm attention, the Gaia Emerald tightly grasped in his hand.

"Stay still, and don't move" he muttered in my direction. I just nodded, my eyes never leaving the three machines.

"You've got a nerve, Sonic" one of them growled, clicking its claws.

"Hey Eggman, nice to hear you too" Sonic replied with a cocky smirk.

The robot which Sonic had spoken to took a single step forwards, casting a single red eye in my direction "And who is this? Another one of your furry little companions?"

Sonic shook his head sharply "No, no. We've just met"

I raised a hand and waved slightly "Hi"

The robot made a noise similar to a harsh intake of breath, inhaling deeply "Small piece of advice kid, use a more mild aftershave. I can smell it from all the way here"

I didn't know quite what to say to that comment. Here I was expecting to be disemboweled by a giant robot thing, and instead I was being given advice on what cologne to use!

Sonic raised a hand in interjection "Hey, give the kid a break Doc. You hardly smell like a bed of roses yourself!"

The three robots crouched suddenly, soulless eyes burning holes through my very being "You know why I'm here Sonic! I want the jewel. Its mine after all!"

Sonic shook his head "Eggman, you know that's just not true"

I finally plucked up the courage to clear my throat "Err, excuse me?"

All eyes turned to me inquisitively. Sonic smiled "Yes, Miles?"

"Well, I err…don't want to be rude or anything but…what the hell is going on?"

The hedgehog flashed an embarrassed smile "Ah, yeah. Sorry about that. I'm afraid you've become stuck in a rather petty argument between myself and my friends here" he pointed at the three metallic killing machines.

"Friends?" I replied, wide-eyed. The lead robot flashed me a crimson eyed stare.

"Yeah," Sonic continued. "Well actually, when I say friend I mean more like...enemy. And when I say argument I mean more sort of...fight"

I couldn't help notice how close the three robots were getting to us with each passing second, each razor claw inching closer and closer to my oh so vulnerable body. Sonic's dry comedy would have been funny if I weren't so close to hysterics.

The blue hedgehog suddenly glared at each machine in turn "Alright, you want to do this Eggman we will. BUT...leave the kid alone. He's not part of this"

I watched in bemused amusement as each machine seemed to pause to consider this, the silence that followed unnerving me just as much as their vicious claws.

"Your hardly in a position to make demands hedgehog!" the sudden voice brought me back to reality, and I noticed that Sonic seemed to be more tensed than he had been before.

My head was spinning from all of this "So…these things are…here to kill you?"

"Yeah," Sonic nodded. "As I said, Eggman's sort of my arch enemy, and every once in a while he shows up like this and tries to do me in. Its kind of a pain really"

I gulped audibly "You..you don't say" I wondered just how much pain I'd be feeling in a minute if this blue idiot said anything else that might offend the robots now mere feet from us.

The lead bot gave a mechanical grunt "I didn't ask for your opinion Sonic, or you fox!" I backed up a step at that. "Besides, you stole the jewel off me, so I'm here to take it back!"

"And you stole it in the first place!" Sonic retorted, brow furrowing now in agitation.

"Stole it from who?" I asked, trying at least to understand the situation I'd been thrown into.

Sonic scowled at the three machines "The Gaia Emerald used to be kept in the Gaia Temple in Adabat. It's an old relic that should have stayed that way. Then Eggman here decided to steal it for whatever reason he had in that fat head of his, and that's when all this trouble started"

"Don't you DARE insult me Sonic!" The lead robot snarled, causing me to flinch. "Besides, as you said it was an old relic gathering dust in a crumbling temple! No one would miss it!"

"But thats not the point Eggman!" The hedgehog cut in. "When are you going to realize that you can't go round stealing other peoples possessions!? Its not your right!"

The voice from the robot growled "It is MY right! This planet belongs to me! I decide what happens to it! And do you know why? "

I sat down on the bed to keep my balance "Um...why?"

Sonic glared at me "Don't encourage him, man!"

Eggman's voice raised several octaves higher "Because I conquered this planet! It was my genius that subjugated this world, and that gives me the right to do whatever I want to it! One jewel, hardly something to get so worked up about! The Eggman Empire, now thats more important than some pathetic piece of jewelery!"

"Change the record EggHead, your boring the kid" Sonic snapped, causing me to sweat that little bit more as the robots attention was once more on me.

Sonic just shrugged lazily, lifting the Gaia Emerald up to his face.

"All this trouble over a piece of glass. Wars have been started over less you know"

I fidgeted, my eyes glancing at the hedgehog and the jewel in turn. Sonic noticed and re-pocketed it.

"So Eggman, how do you want to do this this time? Outside in the grounds, the ballroom, or right here?"

The three robots tensed up at that remark, and I found myself bunching fist-fulls of duvet as I awaited the inevitable blood bath. This hedgehog was mad! And worst of all, he'd involved me in his suicide mission! What I wouldn't have given at that moment to be back home in my little bed in my little room getting on with my little life. Who needed this kind of stress!?

"This is the end for you, Sonic!" Eggman's voice growled deeply, the robots hunching down in unison. "You'll rue the day you ever interfered in my plans!"

Sonic's smile vanished, but that cool exterior he seemed to wear didn't falter for a second. I almost felt admiration for the guy. Here was one hedgehog standing up against unbeatable odds, facing inevitable death at the claws of three killing machines, and all without a single bead of sweat dotting his forehead. I wished that I had that kind of confidence, especially right now.

"Big words, big man! Now lets go!"

I jumped back in alarm as the three machines lunged forwards, slicing at the air in front of my face and reducing the duvet I had been so strongly clutching to ribbons. I fell back and landed painfully on my tail bone, my twin appendages flattened under me, looking up at the ceiling with blurred vision. A flash of metal caused me to curl into a ball, forcing my legs up in a desperate attempt to defend myself from the talons. I felt a shudder and a sudden breeze, and when I next looked up I was staring at my now bare feet, the remains of my shoes and socks littering the carpet.

My next move was more instinctive than planned, spinning up my twin tails and lunging aside as a heavy metallic body came crashing down where I had mere moments ago been lying. I noticed it was now missing its head, exposed wires sparking from its neck. My thoughts were immediately focussed back to Sonic, eyes darting round the dark room for any sign of the blue hedgehog from my curled position on the floor.

The sounds of tearing metal caught my attention, ears perking as a shower of sparks lit up the room. A clawed hand span through the darkness towards me, my head ducking the split second before it embedded itself in the wall. I was beginning to get tired of being the target board of this fight.

I watched in awe as the little blue hedgehog, towered over by the one remaining goliath, leapt into the air like an unsprung coil. For a moment it looked like he was about to jump over the machine, but instead he pulled himself into a ball and lunged at the thing with quills bared. I gave a silent prayer to whatever deity might have been listening, thinking the hedgehog insane. No way could he hope to damage the robot. No way could he hope to survive. No way...

The robot split in half, a ragged tear running through its middle as Sonic exploded through its abdomen sending metal and oil splattering to the floor. Specks of the black liquid spattered across my face, but I wasn't concentrating on that. I was too overcome with awe at what I'd just seen.

I dragged myself upright as Sonic reduced the robots remains to a sparking heap, standing over it in a heroic posture that I'm sure he'd done so many times before.

Regaining my composure, my bare paws making indents in the oil streaked carpet, I tried to think of something witty to say.

"N-Neat trick".

Smooth.

Sonic looked sideways at me, but there was nothing friendly in his eyes. He pulled the Gaia Emerald from his quills, regarding it with disgust.

"Do you know what would have happened if I hadn't of been here to stop you taking this?"

I hung my head, my eyes not wavering from the blue hedgehog now regarding me with a very weary expression. I suddenly felt very small under those eyes.

Sonic sighed, and dropped the jewel onto the floor. Before I could react, his sneaker had come crashing down, crushing it into powder.

I had the sudden urge to strike the hedgehog down, my jaw dropping in disbelief. After all, he'd just destroyed what I'd gone to a lot of trouble trying to get. But instead, I just sat down on the bed, waiting for him to say something. He looked up at me with a guilty smile.

"Sorry man, but trust me its for the best"

That was no consolation to me as I became aware finally of my bedraggled appearance. My clothes were oil slicked and ruined, my fur matted and clotted in knots. Sonic must have noticed how pathetic I looked, as he walked over and lay a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay dude?"

I wanted to cry right there and then, but I held back. I didn't know this guy and he didn't know me. The whole night was ruined and all I wanted to do was curl up and sleep. The blue hedgehog eyed me curiously.

"Guess I kind of ruined your plans, huh?" he gave a faint smile, his eyes looking at me with more concern than anyone had done previously.

I suppose I should have been grateful to him. After all, if he hadn't been here it would have been just me and the robots, and I didn't want to think about how that would have gone. I let out a sigh and stood up, pondering how I was going to get back through the throng of rich people downstairs with my dignity intact. The hedgehogs hand didn't leave my shoulder however.

"You...you can let me go now" I muttered, not looking at him. "I'm fine now"

"No, your not" he replied softly, standing up and placing both hands on my shoulders. I looked up at his face, to those emerald eyes that held such concern for me, almost like a friend.

"I know when someone is fine, and you bud are most certainly not fine"

Bud. No one had ever called me that before. I'd been called many things, mostly negative, but never bud. I almost smiled.

"Let me guess," he went on. "You didn't exactly plan on staying long at this party did you?"

I shook my head, my bangs flicking across my face. I thought it best just to answer truthfully for once. It was a new concept.

He gave me a soft smile "I thought as much. Most guys don't exactly rob from their host"

I cast an eye to the powdered remains of the Gaia Emerald staring almost mockingly at me. Suddenly I didn't care about not having it in my pocket. What I did care about was this hedgehog I'd met only now who was taking such an interest in me. It'd been a long time since I'd had a real heart to heart with anyone.

Sonic's expression was sympathetic and earnest "You probably won't believe this, but I understand. Growing up alone, on the wrong side of the sticks, feeling out of touch with the rest of the world...I've been there"

I looked down at my toes at that, suddenly feeling slightly overwhelmed. This guy was unbelievable, I'd only just met him and yet he...'got' me.

"Thats why I fight guys like Eggman. 'Cos I didn't want anyone else to go through what I did growing up. But..." Sonic paused and I looked back up at him. "Its...kinda hard doing it alone sometimes"

I knew that feeling. Growing up, there hadn't been many kids who'd wanted to play with the two-tailed 'freak', and I got the feeling the same would have been true for the ''blue' hedgehog. No one likes a freak after all, thats what I'd always been told.

Sonic sighed and patted my shoulder "Look Miles...you've had a rough night. Maybe I should take you to mine for a while, make sure you stay safe until things die down a little. You never know Eggman, he has a way of surprising you"

If I wasn't so torn between feeling happy and sad, I probably would have taken that remark more seriously. Now I had to worry about this hedgehogs 'friend' exacting revenge on me, and I hadn't even done anything! Instead, I just nodded my head which got a smile from the hedgehog.

"Alright Miles, lets..."

"Don't" I remarked, which caused the smile to fade.

"Don't what, bud?" he replied, and once again I felt the need to smile at how he'd addressed me.

"Don't call me Miles. I'm tired of that name"

Sonic looked at me a little confused "Oh, okay. So...what should I call you?"

I thought for a brief moment, and I could have laughed at what came to mind.

Why not, I thought. It was time for a change.

"Call me...Tails"

----------------

**And the rest, as they say, is history! Hope you all enjoyed the fic, so tell me what you think! Joe.**

* * *


End file.
